KakaIru Drabbles
by Sekiseishi
Summary: Random drabbles consisting of KakaIru. Shounen ai, possible yaoi. Written for self entertainment. Rated M just in case.
1. One Unable

Title: One Unable

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: M

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: Unable

c. Masashi Kishimoto

Hatake Kakashi was not a man of companionship. He was not a man of fluff and love and heartfelt apologies. Nor was he a man of sharing when it came to situations outside of missions. Hatake Kakashi was, like all ninja, a serious man. A man with a purpose. A man with a disturbed past that haunted him if he dwelled on it.

He spent his days reading questionable material, training his students, and sometimes lazing about when he could think of nothing better to do. He spent his evenings cleaning his small apartment, keeping up with the savings earned on missions, restocking medical kits, cleaning his weapons, and being alone. Nights were rarely spent sleeping, as he felt the security of the village was more important. He spent them watching over the sleeping citizens of the Konohagakure, making sure their peaceful bodies were still breathing, even if there was already a night watch on duty. His mornings, after no sleep or fitful sleep filled with the horrors he'd encountered during his time as a shinobi, were spent mourning at the memorial stone, talking to the dead who could do nothing to comfort him in all his troubles.

It was one on such morning that he had met Umino Iruka. Of course they knew each other. Naruto had seen to that. Kakashi had immediately judged the younger man to be nothing more than a doting, protective, weak chuunin who just-so-happened to serve as Naruto's surrogate father-figure. Nothing but a hindrance to the young genin's advance in training. He and Iruka had been on bad terms since the infamous chuunin exams and their argument over whether or not Team 7 was ready. Kakashi had felt that his first impression of the chuunin had been justified after the display and didn't bother thinking of the other for almost a month.

He stood there, hidden from view, watching the young chuunin pay his respects to the dead, and he realized he knew as much about Iruka as the other probably knew about him. Next to nothing. His mind went to Naruto and he couldn't help but wonder /why/ Iruka was so close to the boy, why he was so protective. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to not know that Naruto housed Kyuubi. No, the incident with Mizuki showed that Iruka knew exactly what Naruto played vessel to. Then there was the question of family. Did Iruka have a family besides Naruto? Did he have a mother and father, maybe some siblings? A cousin? Did his family have a special technic like most of the other shinobi families had? Did he have a girlfriend? A son? A daughter? Maybe a boyfriend? A special someone? Did he have anyone besides Naruto?

Kakashi scoffed at the last part. Of course Iruka would have friends or something. Even Naruto had friends. But, what if he didn't? He looked harder at the chuunin, the way he kneeled so stiffly before the great onyx stone engraved with so many names. How many people on that stone had Iruka been friends with? How many were family or special someones? How many were the parents of Iruka's students? Or the students themselves? How many did he know on that ominous stone?

Thinking back, Kakashi realized he'd never seen Iruka out with anyone besides Naruto before. He'd only ever seen him converse in the Missions Office, and even then barely. Iruka never invited anyone over for dinner that he was aware of. There were no rumors of him having children, a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. In fact, there were really no rumors at all. No one wondered about the chuunin and Kakashi realized that maybe, just maybe, there was someone who was just as lonely as he was.

He'd focused on the other after that, following him discreetly to and from his house, around the academy and the Missions Office. Weeks passed and Iruka showed no interest in anyone besides Naruto, and only whenever the young boy was free. Kakashi had taken his team on maybe two missions in eight weeks, both being low ranking D missions, so it had been relatively easy to keep an eye on the younger man. Sitting outside of the other's apartment in the cooling air, watching as he graded papers and sipped some sort of brew from a little grey mug, Kakashi scratched at his head, confused. Iruka was cheery, always smiling, open and welcoming and only harsh when the situation called for it. He seemed like he didn't have a care in the world, yet here he was, sitting alone for the fifty-sixth night in a row, slowly grading papers.

Iruka turned to the window that night and looked outside for maybe two seconds before he stood and opened the door to the balcony of his tiny three roomed apartment. Kakashi knew it was an invitation for him to go inside, and who was he to refuse? This man that was probably just as mysterious as himself, but who no body cared to figure out, to even visit on these lonely nights nearing winter.

They talked for a few hours and eventually began laughing as their conversations grew more bold, more friendly. For once, Kakashi felt warm and full, like the pieces that had gone missing when Obito, Rin, and his sensei died found him again.

There were several more nights like that one, Kakashi waiting on the roof of the building next to Iruka's, Iruka opening the back door, and the copy-nin entering quietly. After almost two weeks, Kakashi found the nerve to simply knock and be admitted personally by the other. Another two weeks found him bringing small surprises, like dinner for the most part, then a bottle of sake, then two bottles when he discovered Iruka had a taste for the stuff, three bottles after that and they got completely smashed. Kakashi remembered lips and hands and hot breath before he woke up with his shirt around his forehead, his pants half undone, and Iruka on top of him, completely knocked out in a similar state of undress. That night Kakashi found himself at Iruka's doorstep again, apologizing and giving the other man eight bottles of sake, a stuffed dolphin, and a stuffed fox. Iruka had simply dragged him inside, put the stuff on the counter, and shoved him on the couch, where they proceeded to undress each other with a little more coordination than the night before. It hadn't been love-making, it had been sex. Needy and wanting and clingy, desperate, rough, and fast. Nevertheless, it had been wonderful. Ironically, Kakashi was called off on a mission the next day and when he returned, dirty and smelly after reporting to the Hokage, Iruka welcomed him back with open arms and a warm bath, and it was more than Kakashi could ever ask for.

Hatake Kakashi was not a man of companionship. He was not a man of fluff and love and heartfelt apologies. But at that moment, he wished so hard he could be.

Hatake Kakashi was a man who could not say the words he wanted to. He couldn't express himself the way his lover could, he could not manage a gentle touch when he was still in need of so much reassurance. Hatake Kakashi was a man unable.

A/N: Kind of a long drabble. It's my first, and really low rated. I'm doing the whole: 'open a dictionary and blindly point to a word' thing. I write what comes to me.


	2. Two Cardinal

Title: Two Cardinal

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: T

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: Cardinal

c. Masashi Kishimoto

A red flower boasted it's color proudly on a robust, green stalk. It stood tall near the gate, defying the rain the pleasure of seeing it droop under the pressure. The weeds around it looked dead next to the stubborn thing and he smiled at it.

Beside him stood Asuma, smoking heavily on cigarette number four, watching the large oaken structure open slowly. They watched as the infamous Sharingan-user entered, limping slightly and cradling one bloody arm to his soaking chest.

He ran towards the other on instinct, escaping the safety of the umbrella in favor of the freezing downpour to get to his lover. They embraced and Asuma smiled, knowing that somewhere behind the clouds the sun was setting in the west.

A/N: I saw 'cardinal' as the cardinal flower, the flower described in the beginning, the cardinal numbers (1, 2, 3, 4, etc.), hence 'cigarette number four' instead of 'fourth cigarette', the specific shade of red portrayed in Kakashi's blood, and, of course, the cardinal points, North, South, East, and West. The setting sun is also an ominous cliche used for death and the like (which most of you probably know). I don't know if anyone caught it or conveyed my meaning behind it setting out of view. I have no idea how many of these I'll do. If you want me to do a specific them throw one at me. Keep in mind, though, these are drabbles. They may or may not turn into stories. If I really like a particular theme I may make it into more than a drabble, but no promises.


	3. Three Shadows

Title: Three Shadows

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: Shadow

c. Masashi Kishimoto

Kakashi was a man famous in the grapevine of the Konohagakure. He was constantly the topic of new and interesting rumors, not all of them true, but some dangerously close to the truth. Iruka chose not to confirm, deny, or even comment on the rumors, keeping to himself and his tiny pile of work instead of gossiping about his lover.

True, their relationship had been kept secret, but their sudden closeness to each other was adding fuel to the fire, but neither of them were worried about it. No one would know the truth until they were both ready for it to be public.

Iruka smiled at the silver-haired jounin from across the table and Kakashi blinked a questioning eye at him.

The chuunin chuckled lightly and decided that if Kakashi's shadow was constantly there for all to see, then his might as well be right beside it.

A/N: 'Gossip about a person and his shadow will appear' is a Japanese proverb that I couldn't resist using. I was thinking of applying it to Shikamaru, but I couldn't pass it up. It went too well with the theme.


	4. Four Probity

Title: Four Probity

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: T

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: Probity

c. Masashi Kishimoto

They fought. For the sake of the village, they killed. They gave their limbs, their lives, their minds, and their hearts. Many shinobi reproduced, for the sake of making mini-ninjas who would one day fight for the village as their parents did. Very few, however, found love. Too often were lives torn apart by death and madness for such a complex emotion to find a foothold. And what use was it in a village of killers anyway? Grow, learn, train, reproduce, fight, die. That was a shinobi's life. Love had no place there.

However, here they were now, fighting the enemy, but still loving each other. Perhaps it was what kept them from becoming insane like so many others in the light of the escalating war. Perhaps they were becoming insane, slower than most others, but still almost there, just brushing it with fingertips stained crimson. Or, perhaps they were already insane. Minds gone and bodies left to fight on autopilot with the knowledge that the other may not survive the evening.

They fought for the village. For their fellow shinobi. For their future generation. They fought for themselves. They fought for honor and for pride. They fought to live, some to die. They fought because it was all they had, or because they wanted to protect. But never for love. A shinobi fought for the integrity of his village and his Kage, but never for love.

Kakashi and Iruka, however, weren't really shinobi anymore. They were teachers, family, and lovers. They fought for the village, but not out of honor. They fought for what they loved most.

A/N: Yeah, I realize it's kinda sappy, and the theme seems to want to be love, rather than probity. Hopefully it worked out better than I think it did.

And, I'm not one to beg normally, however I really /really/ need a beta reader. Any takers? I'll give you a cookie and my eternal gratitude! And love! And lots of other stuff!


	5. Five Subordinate

Title: Fifth Subordinate

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: T

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: Second Fiddle

c. Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Since I was a retard and didn't do it in the last chapter, I should do it now. ahem Thanks to both EoS and MeeLee for reviewing and I offer them both this chapter and the previous chapter and appreciation. Anymore that I write today will also be for them, so yay!

The best the Konohagakure had to offer by way of shinobi came in two forms. Boisterous, loving, pedophile (with all his love for youth and whatnot) known as the Green Beast of Konoha. The second form was a little less enthusiastic, quiet, child-/tolerating/, aloof man known as Sharingan no Kakashi.

A shinobi village is only as good as it's shinobi (not counting missing nins) and Konoha produced the best in the history of all the villages (even if it was only about sixty years old). The Akimich Clan, the Yamanakas, the Naras, the Aburames, not to mention the Hokages that lead the village towards prosperity. However, none were so famous as the legendary Sannin, the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi, and, most infamous and arguably the strongest man ever to have been alive: Hatake Sakumo, Kakashi's father.

Iruka sighed as he watched his lover through the window of his classroom. Kakashi, oblivious to his stare and the stares of all passing villagers, continued reading his book. A cook book instead of one of his infamous Icha Icha books. They had retrieved it on a shopping trip the day before when the jounin had shown particular interest in it and Iruka couldn't say 'no' when Kakashi turned his begging puppy-eyes on him.

Afterwards, Kakashi had asked the strangest question Iruka had possibly ever heard: 'Hey, Iruka-sensei? Why doesn't anyone gossip about you like they do about me?'

Iruka never wondered why there weren't any rumors about him. He'd never wondered why people didn't ask about his past, or where he got his scar, or why he became a teacher when he showed so much potential to become a Jounin. He never wondered because he knew.

Hatake Kakashi was famous not only because of his mask, his one visible eye, his heritage, or his one-thousand jutsu copy tally. Kakashi was strong. Everyone knew about Kakashi because he was, arguably, the strongest person in the village besides the Sannin. Hatake Kakashi was also a genius, although Iruka was potentially more intelligent than the other than he would openly admit. Everybody knew Kakashi, but the didn't /know/ him, which was what made him take the brunt of the attack in the grapevine.

Iruka, however, ... Iruka wasn't strong. He wasn't famous for his valiant efforts, or even infamous for his mischief-making ways as a youth. He kept his intelligence hidden whenever possible and opted to play cute and innocent. His strength, although above average, wasn't used very often and he spent his days in the Missions Office or the Academy. Iruka was an Average Joe in the eyes of the other shinobi, and he liked it that way. No one gossiped about him as he passed, no one would stare at him when he was fishing or talking with a student, no one murmured when he went out to dinner, they didn't crowd when he was drinking, and they most certainly didn't peep into his window to try and catch a glimpse of his face.

All-in-all, Iruka played second fiddle to Kakashi, in more ways than one, but that was just the way he liked it.

A/N: This one ended strangely. I think I had some purpose to it in the beginning, but it kinda died along the way. The carcass was too heavy for me to carry back, so I left it where it lay

I'll try and write a better one for you two! Just wait for it!


	6. Six End

Title: Six End

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: T

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: End

c. Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: Character death.

A/N: Thanks to naltariel for the review! And, of course and always, to EoS! This one's for you two.

The sun set, a beautiful pink and violet sky left in it's wake as it descended to the horizon. The clouds thinned as darkness approached, almost as though they were afraid of getting caught between the stars and the mimicking ocean. The sand beneath his feet was white and pure, salty water lapping gently, trying to drag the precious rarity back into its killing depths in order to preserve it.

He couldn't blame it, someone like him, tainted, worn, and bloody treading on the innocence that the vast body of water claimed as its own. After all, he'd had something similar not too long ago.

"Yeah, Anko found him, lying there in the middle of the forest," he could still hear the voices and the cold water playing at his feet did nothing to ban them from his mind. "Blood everywhere. Stabbed through the neck, didn't have a chance. Died instantly. Her best friend. God."

It was an inevitability. Death was the basis for shinobi life. It was his duty, and he carried it out to the bitter end.

_Just keep telling yourself that, Hatake._ He knew it was no use. It didn't ease the terrible pressure in his chest any, his eyes remained hot and stinging, his head throbbed, and his throat was still tight and sore. It was like being sick, only worse.

Warm arms wrapped suddenly around his waist and he melted into the smaller body behind him, wearier than he'd ever been.

"I'm tired," he said, but the person behind him didn't reply, instead the arms tightened and Kakashi sat in the cool sand, the other following his movements.

He leaned back and rested his head on a small shoulder, reaching up to pull off his mask and hitai-ate. The metal of his forehead protector hissed as it fell into the white sand, the hand that had taken it off moving further up to trail pale fingers down a bronze cheek.

"Sleep, Kakashi. I'm right here," the arms around his waist moved up a little and the bronze-skinned man offered a hug.

"He wasn't as foolish as he let on, you know," the Sharingan-user mumbled, lowering his hand to rest atop those on his stomach. "He was a brilliant shinobi. A wonderful teacher, and a kind man. He was the best friend I'd ever had, and now he's dead. Just like everyone else."

Iruka smiled down at his lover: "Gai was a wonderful man, I know that. He's an even greater shinobi for protecting what he cared about most. Give him that much credit."

"It still hurts."

The academy teacher looked over at the sun, now only a sliver of light left over the ocean, shimmering gold like a greed-induced mirage.

"That's right. It does," he said. "But, when it gets to be too much, remember that I'm right here. I won't leave you."

A/N: Another sappy one. And, yeah, I killed Gai. It made me sad. This had a somewhat implied Gai x Anko. If you know me, you would've caught the undertone. I really love Gai, I really do. Don't hate me for this. I'm sad too! Killing Iruka or Kakashi is too cliche for me, and I couldn't do that willingly to either of them, so I made it Gai.

Actually, thinking about it, I should have made it Anko, since I don't like her all that much. Anyway ...

And, no, this isn't the end of the drabbles, so don't get all sad if you really like them that much. I'll keep writing them as long as I have words I can effectively use. The original word for this was toilet, and I can't say I was too keen on the idea, so I skipped it. Much love to you all!

EoS: You know, I think you were right when you told me about reviews being able to push me forward. They're like little motivational speakers in my computer! Love!


	7. Seven Listen

Title: Seven Listen

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: T

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: Listen

c. Masashi Kishimoto

There was a specific time of day when everything was calm and quiet. There was also a specific time of day when everything was exceptionally noisy, and, unfortunately, he knew that time. He knew it well.

The students would yell and scream as the day drew to a close, throwing paper shuriken and bags of sand to the front of the room in an attempt to get as much aggravating in as possible before being let out to go to their respective homes.

Of course, he never minded. The paper and little bags of sand he did, but the noise was welcoming. For as much as he yelled, Umino Iruka loved the sound of excited children. To him, it meant that the village was alive and all was right with the world. Everything was in impeccable order and there would be one more night to rest easy.

When the children left, scrambling over desks and shoving through the small door to, eagerly trying to get out and play before the last rays of the sun died down for the evening, he smiled. He smiled as the few that had questions stopped at his desk and asked before running off like the others with a wave good-bye and 'See you tomorrow, sensei!'

After they were all gone, he would sit and try and imagine the noise they made before they left, if only so he didn't feel so very lonely, and his smile would fade. He would sit for an hour, sometimes longer, and grade papers in hopes that someone, one child, would come back with a group of friends to try and make trouble. It never happened, of course, and the terrible emptiness that made its home inside him settled in the pit of his stomach, content with staying there until he found something else to take his mind off the quietude.

When Kakashi entered his life all those long months ago, he thought he wouldn't feel so lonely anymore, that he'd have someone to talk to and listen to and overall be with. But the copy nin took up his title of 'shinobi' after Team Seven disbanded and went on more and more missions. Maybe he had his own troubles he didn't like to think about and that was his way of dealing with it. Or, maybe it was his own way of coping with the loss of his students. Iruka had never asked, believing the Jounin's business to be his own, even if they were lovers.

If the loneliness became too much, if it grew heavy and became despair and a pain in his chest, he would close his blinds to the oncoming darkness and turn on music, or a movie. Something loud to keep out the lazy noises of the night. Iruka had always hated the evening most. When all the citizens and shinobi left the streets to retire to their homes and families for the night while he was used to staying alone in an empty house with all the lights burning and artificial sound blaring. Sometimes Kakashi would come home early enough to find his lover curled on the couch, asleep with every light on and the television practically screaming at them, but he'd never asked why.

When Kakashi would come home, bloody and exhausted and smelling like he'd bathed in gore and dirt, Iruka would silently take his clothes and run a hot bath for him. Sometimes, while cleaning cuts and scrapes, and scrubbing someone else's blood from his lover's hair, Kakashi would begin speaking. He'd talk about anything that came to his mind. The weather, the latest book he was reading, Iruka's hair. And no matter how noisy it got, or how much he spoke of things he shouldn't speak of, Iruka wouldn't stop him. The voice was a welcome change to the quiet nights spent alone, hating himself for surviving only to be left unloved for so long; and Iruka could only listen as the pain in his chest became a different sensation.

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm happy with this one or not. Don't be angry if it's not what you expected, exams are almost over and my brain is pooped.

Love to my newest reviewers: necrophile, Freedomcomes, and happychica! Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Eight Lovers

Title: Eight Lovers

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: T

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: Lover

c. Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: This drabble is dedicated to my newest reviewers: ZeldaFitz and Reily! And some familiar faces whom I love so much: happychica, MeeLee, necrophile, and EoS!

The streets were lined with people, all eager to get their shopping done as early as they could so they could get home to their families or rush to work. Civilians spilled out of doorways leading to the precious beverages that contained so much caffeine necessary for their every-day functions; the scent barely detectable from the street as people of all shapes and sizes and occupations passed each other with barely a glance or greeting to be found.

Kakashi looked down at them all, literally, of course, the people he'd sworn to protect with his life, even if it cost him his happiness. Coincidentally, the same people his lover swore to protect with his own life.

He sighed, looking at the lazy sun as it rose upon the already bustling village, bright and yellow and gay as a songbird. Untouchable and so high up no one had any chance of reaching it, not even the small children cupping their hands around rays of light only they saw, trying to catch and tame the elusive ball of flames.

Kakashi chuckled, shielding his eyes from the strengthening light. He hadn't been like those children, splaying their fingers towards the unattainable. He'd been a more complicated child than they, born into a shinobi family. He was taught the ways of the ninja early in life, the most memorable being to 'find your opponent's weakness'. It was simple, really. In order to catch the sun, he had to lure it in with what was precious to it.

The stories his mother told him as a child wondered through his mind and he remembered that while the other children his age tried to confront the sun directly, Kakashi went straight for it's weakness. Instead of standing in the heat of the mocking flame, he stood in the cool of night, reaching for the moon, the sun's lover and sometimes sister depending on the context. Despite what the moon was called, though, he'd always heard the story as the two being so very close to each other.

Of course, he was unable to catch the moon, just as the other children were unable to catch the sun. He laughed at the memory, Iruka immediately coming to mind. The risk of a shinobi was something he knew well. Like the sun, however, he was willing to accept that risk and to keep the danger as far from his lover as he was able. There were exceptions, always, but he'd staved off of more of Ebisu's advances than he cared to count, so he figured he was doing something right.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had a death, but kicked it out the door when I decided I wanted to give you all an early present. I may have another up tomorrow, but no promises.

Happy holidays to you all!

And yay, EoS! I have a Bleach story up! I am so very proud I finally got up to doing one. XD Love to you all!


	9. Nine Formalities

Title: Nine Formalities

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: T

Pairing: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Theme: Polite

c. Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: This one's to my newest reviewer: Deep Blue Dragon! It's exciting seeing new faces. X3 Also thanks to those of you who are sticking around: ZeldaFitz, Freedomcomes, MeeLee, Reily, necrophile, happychica, and, always, EoS!

The sun had long set, the room bathed in artificial light from lamps on the numerous desks. Papers lay in stacks on several of the oaken structures, most in the 'Unsigned' baskets. The trash bins scattered around the room were all completely full, some overflowing onto the wood floor. A stray fly, lost in the unnatural place, buzzed towards the lamp none-the-wiser about it's soon-to-be-crispy fate.

His mouth tightened, the other four people in the Mission's Office coughing nervously and scribbling furiously at unfinished papers. A ninja entered, handing his report to the closest office-worker with a bloodied hand. He swayed as he waited for the paper's evaluation and Iruka stood, scraping a chair over for the other to sit in. The blonde smiled gratefully and nearly fell into the seat, sighing wearily.

The other two shinobi in the room quickly evaluated the man's condition, noting that most of the blood was someone else's and that he was in no immediate danger from his wounds.

Iruka swiped a hand over his sore shoulder, trying not to make his discomfort obvious. He looked up and over at the clock on the wall, relieving some of the tension left in his neck from sitting hunched over his desk for the past ten hours.

Having finished all of his work, as well as the grading of the most recent tests (with less-than-pleasing results), he decided to go for a short break and turned to leave. Twenty hours into the day and the office was still, officially, open for another two hours.

Another ninja entered and Iruka paused, taking in the appearance of the bright shock of silver hair and the single, gleaming blue eye that curved upwards in an inverted smile.

The tension of the day faded into the background and the other shinobi stared at the on-time jounin, a little put off. It was a little strange that the man had gone on a four day, rank B mission to escort the daimyo of the Rice Country back to his home and had returned with nary a scratch, especially since Rice Country was Otogakure's home (or was, at least).

"Iruka," the man's smile was tangible in his voice and Iruka smiled back. "I'm back, and the mission went off without a hitch."

"I can see that," Iruka said, turning to go back to his desk so the jounin could take care of his report. Maybe he'd be able to spend his break stretching out his sore muscles ... in a much more fun way than he originally intended. "It couldn't have been that simple," he frowned as the other five people stared at them, wondering what was drawing their attention.

"Ah, you know I can't tell you anything about my mission in front of people," Kakashi set the stack of papers detailing his past four days on the other's desk, absently snatching a round paperweight and playing with it as Iruka read. "I can always give you a re-enactment later on."

The stares of the other's weighed heavily in the air and Iruka spared a glance at them as he read over the surprisingly well-written report.

"That could be arranged," he mumbled, brows furrowing as a small gasp sounded from Haruto's desk. "Where?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, hand on his chin as he looked at the ceiling, trying to ignore the other men's strange behavior: "How about my place? It's easier to maneuver in."

Iruka nodded: "Sure thing. Anything I should bring?"

"Maybe something to eat?"

There was a snort from another of the room's occupants and Iruka and Kakashi looked over. Iruka's eyebrow raised in question and Kakashi's eye showing a subtle hint of annoyance.

Not normally one to berate a fellow office worker, Iruka cleared his throat: "Something wrong?"

Haruto, Iruka's dark-haired, tanned neighbor chewed his bottom lip: "Well, you two are being a little ... friendly towards one another. Don't you think?"

Under his mask, Kakashi's face paled a little. Of course he'd been the one to initiate the rather intimate conversation when he'd used yobisute instead of keigo, and most of the things they'd said could be taken for planning a rather ... happy time together.

"Ah, of course," Iruka sighed, looking at Kakashi. "It's just that ..."

Kakashi cut in: "It's just that we've become good friends over the weeks we spend together hunting for a suitable ... partner. 'When the character of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends.'"

There was another snort and Kakashi gave a small chuckle: 'Brilliant move. Now I sound like an idiot.'

Iruka cleared his throat: "What Kakashi ... -sensei ... means to say is that he's been having some trouble finding a girlfriend and asked me to help. He always hides behind a mask, so he figured if-"

"If I was with someone like Iruka, um, Iruka-sensei that people would see that I'm really a nice guy and they'd have less trouble approaching me," the silver-haired jounin rubbed the back of his head, laughing and the tension in the room alleviated.

Iruka stood, gathering Kakashi's report and stuffing it into a drawer, which he locked to keep the papers from prying eyes.

"I think I've had quite enough for one day," Iruka announced with an exaggerated stretch, walking towards the door. "There aren't any more reports due in today, so you guys can go, too. If you want to, that is."

Kakashi waved at the remaining five and followed Iruka out the door.

Once they were a considerable way away from the building, Iruka slumped a little and pushed Kakashi's arm.

"You need to be more careful about that," he berated the other, pouting. "I don't think I can handle the pressure if our relationship gets out right now. Wait a few months at least."

"Ah, sorry," Kakashi grabbed the appendage and linked it with his own. "Dinner? I'll buy."

"Sure," the brunette smiled at his lover. "And, Kakashi?"

The jounin looked down at his small partner: "Hm?"

"'Knowledge without wisdom a load of books on the back of an ass.'"

It took Kakashi a minute to figure out what Iruka was getting at and he smiled, pulling down his mask to give the other a firm kiss.

"That's not nice," he replied, putting the cloth back up.

A/N: Wow, all of my drabbles seem to end up in a completely different pond than where I started. I need to see if I can get over there.

Two proverbs in this one:

'When the character of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends'

This one's kinda self-explanatory. And I explained it a little in the strangely silly dialogue.

'Knowledge without wisdom is a load of books on the back of an ass'

Don't be a hypocrite. The way Iruka said it, though, was intended to tell Kakashi to 'think' about what he's trying to say before he says it, or something to that effect. I know what it's supposed to convey, so it makes sense to me. XD

Yobisuke is saying someone's name with familiarity. Without the traditional ending. Family members, close friends, and lovers are the only people who use this. Or, if you're trying to be rude, but that's not the case here.

Keigo is a polite way of speaking used between acquaintances and friends (not close friends).

Yeah, I know this one's also kinda strange, but I really wanted to write a drabble concentrating on the intimacy between Iruka and Kakashi. Not the sexual intimacy, not yet at least. I'll probably do a full lemon between them and post in on my lj. Of course I'll give you a link.

Hope you all liked it. And thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
